1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for measuring a biological signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A biological signal is generally measured by collecting blood by using an invasive method and performing a specific reaction between a reagent and a material in the blood. However, collecting blood by inserting a needle in a vein is painful. Furthermore, reagents used for respective biomolecules to be measured are different from each other. Therefore, cost increases as the number of biomolecules to be measured increases.
Alternatively, in a non-invasive method, light is used for measuring a biological signal. In the non-invasive method, intensity of light reflected after irradiating skin with light is measured, and a desired biological signal is measured by deriving information that is included in a spectrum of reflected light and is derived by measuring the light intensity. Biological tissue includes skin tissue, blood vessels, and blood, and thus, various complicated signals are included in a spectrum thereof. Therefore, an effective algorithm is required to extract information about a biological signal to be measured from a complicated and superimposed spectrum.